Dont Lose Your Way A RyuXMako FanFiction
by MakaTsukuyomi
Summary: Basically this is a smut/hentai/sexual fanfiction, It is mostly Mako X Ryuko but she tends to be swayed a bit as to what she does or WHO she does. Ryuko that is. Im all for gramatical corrections to improve myself. but keep the criticizium constructive. If you do like lesbian stuff, dont read it. it takes place behind the scenes during the actual arching with the Fight club
1. Mako

This was it, finally! Mako had begun to fulfill her greatest dream; her family was finally out of the slums and into a nice condo of sorts in the more privileged part of town where the families of the students with a one star Goku uniform. It was not only Mako's parents, younger brother Mataro, and family pet Guts, but her best and only friend, Ryuko Matoi. When they had met Ryuko was nothing more than a punk challenging the monarch of the school, lady Satsuki. And because she hadn't come into possession of her sailor style uniform that Ryuko always seemed to talk to, Ryuko got her ass handed to her pretty quick. Mataro had already had a run in with Ryuko earlier that day, and knocked some sense into his friends for trying to have at her. Mako didn't much know what happened after that, and she really didn't care, but she knew that Mataro's friends had found Ryuko in a rather scandalous outfit unconscious near the train stop in the outer slums. Had it not been for Mataro's change of heart for Ryuko, she might have ended up a toy used for a middle schools boy first sexual experiment.

Mataro managed to carry Ryuko home and their father patched her up. Ever since, the Mankanshoku family had by all means made Ryuko one of their own. And because of her fighting abilities apparently caused by the uniform Ryuko always talked to, and even argued with, and Ryuko's idea to start the "fight club" and name Mako the president of it, the Mankanshoku were slowly making way to a better life. What more could Mako want? And it was all thanks to Ryuko, her strange uniform with magical powers, and Mako's way of persuasion as club president.

There was also something strange stirring in Mako. She had always been with Ryuko since they had met, and when Ryuko wasn't fighting, she was with Mako, be it in class or walking around together in the slums, partaking in normal everyday student life. Mako loved her company, and when Ryuko smiled, it was as if, life at that moment was complete. And her fighting was so invigorating, Mako couldn't help but cheer. Hell, they'd even fall asleep in class around the same time. It was too perfect that they were given a room together when they moved into their new abode. Ryuko took the bottom bunk, easy to guess why, to let Mako have the most commonly favorite part of the bunk bed, and because, let's face it, after fighting so much and so hard, Ryuko could easily just come in and plop down on her bed.

And most nights, once the family had dinner together and Ryuko showered, making sure to discipline Mr. Mankanshoku, Mataro, and Guts for trying to unsuccessfully peep on her, she would do just that. She'd slip into her pajamas that Mako had let her borrow the night they had met, too small for her, but still fit. She slept in those each night, they were her only pair after all, and Ryuko wouldn't want it any other way. By the time Mako came in for bed, most nights Ryuko would already be asleep, or talking to her uniform, Senketsu.

Mako would smile, get dressed, and get into bed. However, recently Mako had begun to feel, a stronger attraction to Ryuko, not of friendship, but something further. She didn't know what, but just something about the dark haired girl stirred something inside Mako. She couldn't shake the feeling of just, wanting to seem some other part of Ryuko she never let anyone see, or touch. This feeling increased as she gained more footing at school, the more power she got the more confident she became.

This particular night however, Mako walked into her and Ryuko's bedroom to find Ryuko sound asleep, and still covered in dirt and bruises from that day's battle, with Senketsu on. Ryuko's head was turned toward the dark wall, shaded from the light by Mako's bunk. One of her arms was laid up near her head, her palms facing upwards while the other one laid over her bare stomach as it rose and fell as she breathed, and one leg dangling off the bed. Ryuko had probably come in, sat down, and passed out from exhaustion. This wasn't the first time, or the last, and Mako normally would just slide her leg back onto the bed, slip her comforter out from beneath her gently, and cover her up. This time, Mako felt a familiar sensation in her most private of areas and feeling of longing to just rip every bit of clothing off of her friend and just find what was so hidden about her. She wanted to solve the mystery that was Ryuko Matoi.

Mako stood there for a second; contemplating whether to give in to temptation or simply crawl to her bunk and pacify the sensation she was feeling up in her bunk like she normally did once she knew Ryuko was asleep, which wasn't too hard. Mako finally made her decision. She took a deep breathe, made her way over to the slumbering girl, and sat at her bedside. Ryuko could feel the movement and dip in the bed, making a little groan as she fidgeted to a more comfortable position. Mako waited a moment, thinking maybe this was wrong. Once she regained her resolved, she put a determined look on her face, lifted herself up on the bed with her knee, and put a hand on each side of Ryuko's head on the bed, spreading her legs so her knees dug into the bed on each side of Ryuko's hip. Ryuko felt this sudden burst of movement and rolled her head to look up, her eyelids parting slightly as if hoping to solve the problem quickly, groaning as she did. "M-Mako…?" She mumbled her voice heavily groggy. "What's…? Wrong…?" She asked, clearly struggling to keep her eyes from closing long enough to hear Mako's response. "I just want to try something out Ryuko-chan. Go back to sleep if your still tired." Mako Assured, her face covered in a thick red blush. With that Ryuko did as she was told, for the first time in years, exhaustion was just too great. As soon as her eyes lowered once again she went completely limp yet again. Mako watched as sleep washed over Ryuko once again, and after another moment or too, bit onto her lip, slipping her hand onto Ryuko's warm, and surprisingly soft skin on her stomach, Ryuko now subconsciously knowing who it was touching her, didn't so much as move at the touch.

Mako felt Ryuko's stomach move as she breathed beneath her hand, and slid her hand slightly upward toward Ryuko's chest. Her hand slipped beneath the bottom of Senketsu and Mako stopped as she felt a mound of skin hit her middle finger. 'No going back now' Mako thought. Meanwhile Senketsu had been dormant. The sudden movement beneath his fibers was now waking the life fiber garment. 'What is that girl planning on doing...?' He thought, his patch of material that was his eye that happened to rest over Ryuko's left chest, moved to look down at Mako's arm and its placement. Of course, Mako didn't notice Senketsu's independent movement, she never did, and she never paid enough attention to the uniform itself to notice. Ryuko was the only one able to hear his voice anyway. Mako made one swift motion, moving her hand over the dual mounds of flesh and glands.

Senketsu, unaware of the real situation at hand, thought Mako's intensions were malicious, when in reality, they were the opposite. Mako seeked to please, not harm, especially because it was Ryuko. "Ryuko! Ryuko for Christ wake up!" He screeched to only Ryuko's ears. It was then that Ryuko moved and fidgeted, this made Mako freeze in fear of what Ryuko would do to her if she was caught doing this. "Shut up Senketsu… I'm trying to sleep… Just let her do what she wants…" Ryuko grumbled at the garment, stretching out her back and unintentionally squishing her chest against Mako's hand as she moved her arms and head to another position that she deemed comfortable. Mako's face flushed yet again not only at the movement but what she heard Ryuko say.

Ever so gently, she moved her hand around in a circular motion, careful not to wake Ryuko as Senketsu watched her every move. It didn't take long for this get Ryuko's attention, as she slept. She rolled her head back and forth, fidgeting her arms around as her peaceful expression of dreaming turn to something that looked as if she was embarrassed. Her face flushed, just like Mako's and seemingly couldn't get comfortable.

Mako finally gave in completely, she let her instinct and sexual drive take over. She wasn't new at this when it came to the female body for the most part, she knew what worked based on what she did to herself, but doing it to someone else was much better. As Ryuko squirmed in her sleep from beneath Mako's hand on her breasts, Mako bent her head forward, beginning to bite and nibble on the side of Ryuko's neck. Once her lips hit Ryuko's neck, the dark haired tough girl gasped in her sleep from beneath Mako. Not a second later Mako glanced down and saw Ryuko had tightly pulled her legs together. Ryuko's hand that had once been laying on her stomache was now tightly gripping the skirt of Senketsu and holding it down, covering her crotch area. "Well now…" Mako mumbled, now completely in sex mode, mumbled. Mako slid her free hand down Ryuko's stomache, hardened as Ryuko's breathing had gotten rapid. Mako found Ryuko's waistline and slipped her hand underneath Senketsu, but not into her underwear beneath, instead, she moved her hand over where Ryuko's vagina was covered by her red panties, and moved her finger against the soft material as it stuck to Ryuko. Once Mako did this, the once sound asleep girl that was by all means forced into the wet dream both girls knew she was having because of this situation, snapped completely awake as her back arched in pleasure, letting out another pleasure laced gasp as she gripped the bed beneath her. "O-Oh god… M-Mako… W-What are you doing!" She gasped. "Something that it seems you've either needed for a long time, or never had. Ryuko Chan your soaking my hand already" Mako purred as she poked at the opening of her vagina against Ryuko's panties. Ryuko let out a moan of pleasure as she fidgeted once again. "M-Mako no! S-Stop!" She begged through rosey red cheeks as she bit on the middle of her index finger in attempt to quiet herself. "If you really wanted me to stop, then youd have tried to do so by now. You want me to keep going, and you know it." Mako said honestly, and Ryuko knew she was right. Mako pulled her hand back from Ryuko's pussy and back toward her waist line. Now, she slipped her hand inside the thin material, now hot wet and sticky against Ryuko's skin from the foreplay. "Ryuko! Your heart rate is sky rocketing! What is she doing to you! Ah! Oh come on Ryuko, dont do that all over me! Its so sticky and warm." screeched Senketsu. It was all Ryuko could do not to moan and scream at the top of her lungs, but she knew if she did, not only would Mako's parents hear them, and know what they were doing, but the entire building, and a few of the surrounding buildings as well. "Shut up Senketsu.. I couldnt care less about your damn compaints and v-vit... all... check right... n-now! O-Oh god." Ryuko managed to utter back at him as Mako slipped her middle finger into Ryuko's pussy and began to move in a in-and-out motion.

Ryuko let another gasp followed by a moan as even more vaginal liquid spilled out of her and onto Senketsu. Ryuko grabbed ahold of Mako's head as she sucked on her neck, making sure Ryuko would have a nice deep, dark hickey on her neck the next morning. Ryuko didnt know why, but she knew this felt good, and she wanted more, more, and she wanted it faster, harder. For some odd reason she wanted nothing more then to let Mako have, touch, and feel every last private part of her. Ryuko belonged to Mako now, and she would not let anyone else have her. "More... More... Mako... please... dont stop now.." Ryuko panted beneath Mako as she felt her slow for a moment, Mako smirked and instead of doing as asked, she slipped her finger out of Ryuko, as Ryuko shuttered in lingering pleasure. And not even a moment later Mako rammed two fingers into Ryuko, fast, hard, and rough. Ryuko let out a yelp before yet another moan, biting her finger to silence herself soon after. This carried on for while as Mako rammed her hand back and forth into Ryuko, spreading her fingers apart inside Ryuko's pussy when they were thrust in, as if trying to make her walls wider. Ryuko was near her breaking point. At this point, Senketsu was lifted up, and Mako sucked on Ryuko's bare breasts as the other part of Senketsu was lifted up as well with Ryuko's legs spread. Ryuko felt as if something was building up inside and any minute that something would burst, and when it did, the burst was large. Right as Mako began to slow her finger rams using three fingers, Ryuko climaxed, unable to contain herself, and letting out a louder moan than anticipated at that particular time. Mako smirked, blushed and got off Ryuko for the time being, as Ryuko laid there on the bed, covered in her own come, more exhausted than before, and unable to move as the rest of the pleasure made its way out of her body.

Ryuko thought they were done for the night, but Mako had other plans. They were infact just getting started, as Mako got up, she stripped herself down completely and proceeded over to Mako, and stripping her completely too, tossing the already vilated garment Senketsu on the floor. Mako once again gotten ontop of Ryuko, but something was different. A appendage that shouldnt have naturally been there dangled between Mako's thighs. A large, thick, fully erect penis. Mako had drank some sort of odd potion a while back and it made its appearance whenever Mako was extremely arroused, like she was now. Mako smiled at Ryuko, still panting from the first round, and Ryuko returned the smile.

They gazed into each others eyes, Mako's hazel into Ryuko's sky blue, and before long the their lips touched, and they kissed, long, hard and passionately. As if they both had waited years for this very moment. As the kiss broke for a second, so both could take a breathe, their lips seemed to attract one another, and another passionate kiss befell them, and another, and another, until they had rolled over, Ryuko laying ontop of Mako, their tongues tangoing loudly in their mouths. Ryuko had now succumed to insinct and sexual drive. As the two girls kissed, Ryuko began to move, rubbing her ass cheeks back against Mako's erection, this made them both blush. Mako's hands found their way to Ryuko's ass, and grabbed ahold of it as she guided it upwards, and slammed Ryuko down hard on her dick. Ryuko let out a deep scream into Mako's mouth and went to pull away, what was once pleasure, now was shear pain. Ryuko's pussy tightened around Mako, and tears of pain managed to erupt from her eyes, as she pulled out of the kiss. "Ow... Ow.. Ow... That hurts.. get it out..." She cried, trying to lift up and pull it out, but Mako stopped her, "Shh... Shh.. Calm down.. It's supposed to hurt" Mako attempted to quietly sooth. "I havent done this.. before.." Ryuko replied. Ryuko normally wouldnt be this whiney, but she had gotten close to no sleep and had gotten the tar beat out of her many times that day, at least when they hurt her, it was a outter wound, not one in her most sensitive and innermost region. Ryuko began to shake, not wanting to move. "The more we do it the less it will hurt and the better it will feel ok?" Mako assured, "i wouldnt have done this if I wanted to do anything that might hurt you, I didnt know ok?" she offered, and Ryuko nodded.

With that, Mako lifted Ryuko's cheeks up yet again and slammed them down, It was all she could do, not to scream in pain, and bit her lips as she rode Mako. Time passed, and the longer it was the less it hurt, and better it felt just like Mako had said, they had gone slow, so not to rush these things when your dealing with a virgin warrior with enough power to kill you 10 times over with her uniform on, and two times over without it, who had gotten close to no sleep. Once Ryuko lossened back up, it was back on, the speed picked up and passion returned. As this insued however, they were unaware of a young teenage boy up at 4am to get a drink, who walked by their bedroom, and heard the creek of the bed, the pants and light moans from beneath and the way they moaned one anothers name between pants.

Mataro couldnt help himself and snuck quietly to the door. And peeped through the keyhole, and caught a glimpse of the situation. And within a minute of watching this, he fainted from the nose hemerage he suffered.

The girls carried this on well into the late hours of the morning, by the time they stopped, it was 5 am, and Mataro had since gone back to bed. Ryuko and Mako laid there, panting sweaty, and naked. Mako was having trouble staying awake, and Ryuko was shaking and jerking every five seconds because she had her body wake itself back up every five minutes. They crawled under Ryuko's conforter, and as soon as her head hit the pillow Ryuko was out cold, Mako couldnt have waken her ifshe tried. Ryuko laid on her side, back facing the wall and Mako also layed the same way but in the opposite direction. She curled up close to Ryuko and wrapped a arm around her, and instantly Ryuko snuggled up to Mako, using Mako's chest as extra pilow. Mako fell asleep smiling holding Ryuko close to her, and within a minute fast asleep as well

About 15 minutes after the pair had fallen asleep, Mako's mother snuck into the room, and inspected the scene. It was easy to tell what had transpired, and she didnt much mind it. She simply chalked it up as, their young, probably experimenting with their sexuality. She picked up Mako's clothes, and the cum covered Senketsu. "Well arent you a mess" She whispered to the garment, to see if she could hear him like Ryuko, and when she didnt, she just smiled and made her way to the bed where the girls were still locked in the embrace, Ryuko still shaking as her body adjusted to the changes and experiences it had just had. Mrs. Mankanshoku looked at the bed spread, fluid on this too. She pulled it off the two and their bare bodys were in full view, and then grabbing Mako's blanket from the bunk above, she covered them both up, and tucking them in like any good mother would do, and kissing each on the forehead, and moving some of Ryuko's bangs out of her eyes. She had also noticed the blood on blankets and still flowing from Ryuko's thighs.

About the time that Mrs Mankanshoku covered the girls, her husband walked by and peered inside, catching a glimpse of the girls, and lumbered inside, as soon as his foot was in the door, his wife gave him a mean warning look, and he quickly stepped back out. Mrs Mankanshoku gathered the soiled items and walked out the door. "Now you leave them be, they had a rough night. You shouldnt peep on sleeping girls, and you never enter their room without their permission. Remember?" She chided. "Yes dear.." He said a bit disappointed, as he followed his wife toward the laundry area.

At about 6am, the bell to get ready for school tolled, and neither Ryuko nor Mako moved a inch. Mrs Mankanshoku wandered into the room and sat on the side of the bed, and shook at Mako's shoulder. "Wha?" She groaned and sat up. "If you dont get ready Mako youll miss the bus. "Oh! Oh my gosh! Ryuko chan! Ryuko cha-" Mako screeched before her mother covered her mouth. "I know what happened, and im not upset, but Ryuko chan is exhausted, and she cant fight at partial power. If you didnt have to go to that meeting each morning, Id let you go late." "But Mom-" "They wont fire their hired manpower, I'll send her later. They wont expell her, they want to fight her too bad, all her clothes are in the washer any way." Her mother finished, "Alright,"She said at last, getting up to get hours passed Ryuko slept in a dead sound sleep before she had a even remote incling of a dream. That dream sliver, exploded into a nightmare she knew all too well, her fathers death. It was hard enough to live with it, but harder to relive it over again in her dreams, she began to toss, turn and whimper in her sleep. Mrs Mankanshoku appeared with a now clean and refreshed Senketsu and noticed Ryuko's restlessness. She looked at the garment, then to Ryuko, then back, a few times, before saying "She sleeps fine whenever your on... I wonder." as she walked over to the bed. Tears had flooded Ryuko's eyes, as she laid their still. In a way only Mako's mother could, managed to slip Senketsu back onto Ryuko without her even opening her eyes in the slightest. As Soon as she slipped the glove onto her hand, Ryuko seemed to stop squirming, and Mrs. Mankanshoku left the room, and not a peep, nor sound or movement came from Ryuko for another hour before she woke completely, and after that she took off for school after Mako, and not surprisingly, was greeted with another fight, like always.


	2. Yuki

Chapter 2: Yuki

It was another normal day for Ryuko. The night before she and Mako had had some pretty kinky make up sex in Ryuko's large and insanely soft bed which made to it quite comfortable while being pounded into the mattress from behind before they had to go back to the slums. They let themselves be as loud as they wanted, because the girls knew they couldnt do that back in the slums. Mako had fallen asleep first this time, after they had both finished. Mako began to cry and profusely appologize for getting so out of hand when it came to the fight club, and let everything go to her head. If Satsuki hadnt given them another night in the manor to move their possessions, not just one, but both girls would have pent up energy built up. On the way to class that morning, Ryuko defeated yet another hot headed club leader, the archery club this time, and continued to class. Mako had slipped her arm around Ryuko's and walked through the halls like the love birds they were, cling to each other.

Mr. Mikisugi was slumping around the front of the room and lazily teaching the students the lesson, well, teaching wasnt the right word, more like wanting to get it over with so he could go home. A few minutes into class Gamagoori stomped into the room half his size. And instructed the class that there was a transfer student and they were to quote welcome him. Ryuko suppressed a groan as she listened to the overgrown monkey that some of Gamagoori's comerades called him. Gamagoori managed to take his leave and in stepped a tall boy, with black hair, purple tips, and to Ryuko, a very attractive face. His eyes were as green as the forest in spring and the smile he gave in the classes direction made Ryuko's heart melt. Although her heart seemed reform instantaniously and sink as she noticed him meet her gaze. She hadnt realized it. But she was slightly redfaced.

"Just sit anywhere." Mikisugi instructed, and the boy nodded. The boy turned and walked down Ryuko's row, and out of all the other empty desks, he chose to sit right behind her. Ryuko looked down to hide her nervous embarrassment as she moved her pen in her hand nervously.

By the time class was over Mako and Ryuko had again fallen asleep at their desks. Mikisugi could care less if they did or not as the bell rung and Mako sprung to her feet, and beginning to panick and shout that she was late in the random crazy fashion that only Mako could pull off, and went to the door, as Ryuko stayed snoozing. The new boy stood and gazed down at Ryuko for a moment, before asking. "Mr. Mikisugi?" "Yeah? What do you need Yuki?" Mikisugi asked without looking up. "Uh isnt anyone going to wake her up, Mr. Gamagoori will kick her out if she is tardy. "Dont worry about her. She has this class this period again. Its my planning period and shes my teachers aid. Since I dont need anything, let her sleep. Shes sleeping off her fight earlier." Mikisugi said nonchalantly. Yuki looked down at the door, and wondered how a girl like her could be picked on. "Who was trying to fight her?" Yuki asked. "Some club president im sure." answered Mikisugi. "What? Why are they pickinig on her." "Try and take that little half scissor clip off her then. And youll see why everyone wants to fight her" Yuki looked down at Ryuki, and saw the clip hanging from her belt.

Yuki reached over and tried to unclip the trinket, and as soon as ge tried to slidde it out of the loop in anyway, a still unconscious Ryuko grabbed his wrist and flipped him backwards in the air, and slapped him back and forth into the floor until his hand let go of the clip, and once she had it back, It was if she was a puppet and someone cut her support strings, and fell over to the floor. Yuki managed to get up and catch her before she hit the ground and laid her down gently. "Tough girl" Yuki mumbled. "Mr. Mikisugi." "Yes?" "I have my next subject here, will you write me a note for tomarrow so I may help you today?" Yuki offered. Sure why not.

As time passed Ryuko dreamed as what life could have been like had her father not been murdered, and woke up with a jolt with tears brimmed in her eyes which she quickly wiped away. She yawned and stood up. She stretched and popped her back and looked around as she saw the new studemt in the room with her,cleaning the chalkboard, and Ryuko blushed. "U-um.. What are you doing here?" She mumbled. "Helping,you seemed tired so Mikisugi had me stay here and help while you slept"Yuki said, his voice like a angel to Ryuko's ears.

Time passed rather quickly after that the two had begun to talk and they got to know one another, and Ryuko began to loosen up around the boy. By the time the bell rung signaling class was over the both of them seemed disappointed as Ryuko gathered her things and headed for the door. "Ryuko!" "Yeah Yuki?" She asked turning around in the doorway, "Mind if I walk you to your next class?" He asked with a smile. "Oh sure. Thanks." She replied with a smile as they exited the doorway. Mikisugi watched as the pair walked out. "This.. will not end well. I see it coming.." He muttered and returned to reading.

Mako popped out of her classroom and made her way back to Mikisugi's so she could wake and walk Ryuko to class. But when she got there, Ryuko was gone, as was her things, and her desk didnt have any fresh drool on it. Not only did she not sleep the whole time, but the room was clean and ready for the next class, which close to never happened. "Mr. Mikisugi, where's Ryuko." Mako asked. " She and that new boy just left. Maybe you can still catch up to her in the halls" He told her without looking up. "Kay!" Mako chimmed as hurried off.

Mako did eventually find Ryuko, but Ryuko didn't even notice her approach. Ryuko was blushing and leaning against the wall outside her class as the new boy talked to her. He was far too close to Ryuko for Mako's liking. "Ryukooo chaaaan!" Mako exclaimed as she glomped onto Ryuko. "Huh? Oh, Hey Mako." Ryuko studdered. "Oh, and Yuki, The answer is yes." Ryuko said, looking back at him. He smiled and leaned back, not as close to her. "Pick you up at 6?" He asked, "Sure." She answered and he walked off, "See you then," "What was that about Ryuuuuko Chan? " This, Ryuko definitely didnt want to answer, it was bad enough she let herself accept a date request when she knew how she and Mako felt about each other. "He's... I'm.. just gonna show him around a bit. That's all Mako." She assured. Just as she said this, the bell rang, and Ryuko scrambled into her class.

Ryuko sat on a park bench in the park in the nicer part of the slums, and waited for Yuki. She didnt sit there long, but for the time she did she couldnt help but blush in embarrassment. Yuki approached about five minutes later, on time. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and a lettermen jacket of one of the schools Satsuki would later set her sites to concur. Ryuko was still wearing Senketsu.

Ryuko stood up as he approached, and tried to act as if her face wasnt as red as it was, "H-Hey.." she stammered. " Hey, werent waiting long were you?" He asked. "No, not at all.. uhm... uh..." She studdered again, and he smiled don't be so embarrassed, its fine. I take it you havent been on a date in a while? Even though I find it hard to believe that a girl as stunning as you has gone even a day without someone falling head over heels for you." "W-Well... I... Uh..." "Shall we get going then?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to take, which she did, and the two walked out of the part.

The evening flowed by quickly, he took her to dinner, and they walked along the civilian beach on the edge of the compound that was the city. Ryuko had a very nice time, and the night concluded on one of the few other things one could do for a date in the slums, They went to the outter slums, and watched the sun set on the roof of Yuki's hovel.

"I had a very nice time Yuki.. Thank you for doing all this for me." Ryuko said as Yuki pulled her closer to her by the hip. Ryuko rested her head against his shoulder blade as they watched the planet disappear over the cityscape. "I'm glad I could make you happy." He said looking into her eyes as she rested against him, and they smiled at each other. "Ryuko... May I try something?" "What is it?" Yuki placed two fingers beneath her chin, and lifted her head a bit, and looked right into Ryuko's eyes. She blushed, and muttered his name as their lips drew closer, and soon touched.

They stayed this way, lost in each other, for a while, as they lingered in the kiss. This was different from Mako's, it wasnt lustful as her first had been. She felt tingles go through her body, which was so used to any non violent contact, that Ryuko accidentally became really, really horny. As her blush widened and her eyes followed Yuki's lead, and closed to absorb the pleasure of the kiss. "Ryuko.. your getting too excited.." Senketsu chided from against her body. Ryuko tried to fight the urge to just pin him down like Mako would to her, but it was too great. Ryuko moved her arm closest to Yuki onto his leg and began to rub at it wantingly. The boy blushed and the kissing became even more passionate, as Ryuko took the lead, her shy side was receeding and her take charge, and forceful side that she normally used the energy of when fighting, was beginning to emerge as her hand slide a bit to close to Yuki's crotch. Her tongue wrestled his own, and won as her hand grazed and rubbed as the bulging seem in his pants that seemed to grow the more she did. Yuki finally broke the kiss, and managed to pant her name as she ran her other hand beneath his shirt and over his prevalent abs. "R-Ryuko... What's gotten into you..?" he stammered as she fumbled around at his belt buckle. "I dont know why im getting like this.. I usually have Mako fix this problem when I have it.. but I know what I want... and right now.. I want you.. all of you... I want to try men~ See how different it is from lesbian futanari sex, besides. You feel like your longer than she is.." She panted breathlessly, as she successfully unbuckled his belt and started at his jeans and button of his jeans. Yuki grabbed both of her hands and yanked her into his lap easily, forcing his lips onto hers, and taking charge this time. She gladly submitted, as he he squeezed at her ass in his lap. His erection very easy to feel from beneath her. As he broke the kiss again he smirked. "Well you shoulda just told me you needed a good fuck, instead of forcing yourself on me. My little warrior princess. Now, let me escort you to your chambers for the night mi'lady" he said with a smirk. She wasnt sure about the princess part, but she liked this little nickname.

Yuki scooped her up bridal style, and carried her down to the door of his hut, where he lived alone, for his parents had died the year prior. Yuki pinned Ryuko against the door with a hard slam and Ryuko let out a light moan of pleasure from the force, as he began reopening a old hickey on her neck and making it his, instead of Mako's. Ryuko's legs got weak and she moaned again as he did so. "D-Dont you have parents that will hear us..?" She panted, so used to having to be quiet at home. "No, I live alone, we can do whatever we want as much as we want." He assured. "Can we go inside?" She asked, no longer wanting to be in public doing this. Yuki simply wrapped Ryuki's legs around his waist while she was pinned against the door, and then opening it, carrying her inside as their lips collided again, the door swinging closed behind them as they stumbled toward the bedroom, but ended up on the livingroom couch on the way there instead. They collapsed on the furniture item, grinding against each other as they french kissed. As they did this Yuki slipped off his jeans and boxers and Ryuko kicked off her shoes and Senketsu's skirt. As soon as they were off Yuki began to rub himself against Ryukos, blue and white panties as they laid there. She blushed and squirmed a bit as he did so.

After a bit more teasing, he ripped off her panties and made sure to flick his dick against her clit to finish off the foreplay. Ryuko momentarily broke the kiss and groaned, "Oh just shove it in already!" She said, becoming impatient. After forcing his tongue back into her mouth, he did just that, and rammed it right up her pussy. Ryuko's eyes widened, and then rolled back in ecstasy. She moaned loudly in pleasure as he reached further inside of her then Mako ever had, simotaniously stretching her out as he did so. As soon as Yuki confirmed how good she felt from that simple single thrust by how loud Ryuko moaned, he kept moving, thrusting into her, harder, faster, deeper, and she didnt even have to tell him when to do them, he did so at all the right moments. Ryuko couldnt stop moaning, and damn near ripped the upholstery off the couch cushions beneath her with her nails while they released all the pent up tension and stress that each had, respectively. Once Yuki had reached his climax and pulled himself out of her, to prevent any unneeded teen pregnancies, Ryuko had came 2 times before, and a third at the same time he had.

Ryuko's eyes had glazed over, and looked up at him with complete lust as she panted heavily in a attempt to catch her breath. "Not bad my little warrior princess" Yuki said with a smirk. Keep having me and I'll turn you into a regular pro. You werent kidding when you said you never had a actual dick. Your g-spot was still nice and fresh." He said smirking, and Ryuko smiled through her rosey cheeks, and went to stand up. "No no, royalty should never have to touch common ground, besides, I doubt after that youll be able to walk well." He chided. "Oh really now, well this princess is sure she'll be fine." She said sarcastically, and went to stand as she set her feet on the floor. She hoisted herself up, and her legs buckled and orgasm that hadnt been completely spirted out of her body dripped from between her legs and she tumbled over with a pleasured gasp. Yuki caught her before she hit the ground, and scooped her up bridal style. Ryuko now remembered she still had Senketsu's other half on and the garment was giving her a disapproving look. She slipped him off quickly after that, and was now only in her bra. Yuki smirked as she did so.

Ryuko made sure she tossed Senketsu on the couch instead of the floor, but luckily he landed near where her head had been and instead of getting covered in Ryuko juices or Yuki's cum, he landed near a sweat puddle. Not good, but not as bad either. Yuki carried Ryuko into the bedroom, where for the rest of the night, she gave a grand total of 6 orgasms, 2 blowjob sessions (one on Yuki, and the other he gave to her), missionary, doggy style, face-down-ass-up, side, riding and been given anal for the first time. Needless to say, she was more exhausted then she had been when Mako had first taken her virginity. They ran out of condoms, or they would have gone for the entire night.

Ryuko had fallen asleep, after Yuki had made her climax the final time after a good licking. And about a minute later, after her final scream of pleasure, there came a angry knock on Yuki's window. Ever so carefully, he slipped off the bed were the sleeping girl lay sleeping, drained of every bit of energy. Yuki was pretty tired too, but had more stamina. Ryuko was good, but very inexperienced. Yuki quietly slipped over to his window and slid it open. Once he did so, there came a loud, "WOULD YOU TELL YOUR BITCH TO SHUT THE HELL UP WITH HER DAMN SCREAMS! SOME OF US HAVE KIDS TRYING TO SLEEP!" from Yuki's neighbor. "For god sakes man! Shut up before you wake her back up! If you do, they most definitely wont stop because she'll want even more. Besides do you really want Ryuko Matoi, to wake up, horny, naked, and cranky?" Yuki snapped back at him in a hushed voice as Ryuko let out a groan and rolled over in her sleep. "Bull shit! That aint Ryuko Matoi! Thats just a cosplaying hooker your hooligan self bought. HEY BITCH!" He yelled, and Ryuko began to squirm. "Sen...get..su..." she muttered sleepily, and not more then a moment later, the garment litteraly, raced into the room, and formed himself back on her. As soon as she did, she rolled over again, and curled into a ball, this time, facing the window. "Ok. Need proof? Here." Yuki said angrily, yet quietly, and snuck over to the sleeping Kamui warrior, and pulled the pin in her glove out, and almost immediately, she transformed. Right before the on lookers eyes, and his face drained of color. Hey Senketsu, if you can hear or understand me, you can go back now, and take yourself off her. I dont think she'd be happy she found come on you even after she took you off to prevent it. About a moment later, she was changed back and formed beside her on the bed. "Beleive me now? Still want to wake her up?" He whispered, and the neighbor bolted. And with that, Yuki picked up Senketsu, folded him nicely, and placed him on his dressor for Ryuko when she woke up in the morning. After that, he closed the window and slipped back in bed with Ryuko.

He grabbed ahold of her waist as she slept and snuggled up to her. Ryuko rolled over and laid her head against his chest as her arm rested against his stomach and chest. He smiled and laid back, and soon fell fast asleep as well.

The following morning, a rather groggy Ryuko opened her eyes in a place she didn't recognize as far as waking up was concerned. She sat up and whipped her head around, but was greated with the feeling of something wrapped around her shoulders fall back onto the bed, and a very sore vaginal cavity. She cringed and looked down, and seeing it was a arm that was wrapped around her, and looked to her right, and saw the sound asleep dark haired boy. Then upon looking down at herself determined that not only was she naked, but he was as well. At first she thought he had slipped her something during the date, but as she woke up the rest of the way she determined, the situation she in fact had caused herself. She blushed and gently slipped off the bed after leaning over and kissing Yuki's forehead as he slept and looked around for her intimates and Senketsu. She found him folded gently on the dresser. She smiled when she saw this, and picked him up "Well waddya think Senketsu? I like him, do you?" She whispered, as she found her other clothes and slipped into the bathroom with a actual shower Yuki had beside his bedroom and went to shower the hardened stickiness of cum that coated her body. "He's considerate. I'll give him that." Senketsu replied. "I think I'll see how far this goes." Ryuko respond as she stepped into the stream of water.

A few minutes into it she found herself singing lightly to herself as she cleaned herself, and in the other room, her voice roused Yuki. He smiled at the sound. Ryuko rinsed the soap from her hair as her voice carried. Senketsu and Yuki both loved the sound, although Senketsu had heard it many times before, as she always sang it when she was showering. The lyrics reminded them both of their journey so far. "In the dusty basement where we met. May you surprised me so much, Because you're talking now. I gotta find the truth from many fights, but I'm all alone. You're the only one who can help me out. We'll be as one. We're ready to fight. Look over there. They try to kill us for stars. Our bond has got much stronger than before."

" Don't lose your way in your mind, We have to be as one. Don't be afraid, my sweetheart. This is the way to be more strong. Harbour my deep secret. It makes me so blue. Run through this game, before my body is dry."

"So it seems there's no other choice. But to go all out. Stay with me and let's stand out. and outshine those trying to get our stars now. All we have to do is figure out how strong we are, and what it takes to stay alive. Sync and learn what we can do to take 'em down. It's revenge and survive. For now, we know in part. And you can feel my heart. So help me to stay focused so I don't fall apart. I wanna be complete. It's not in me to retreat. I could lose on my own so I really need you with me." She sang as Senketsu closed his cloth eye to listen, and Yuki laid in bed still, listening to her as well. And as he did, her voice turned solemn.

"I gotta find out who killed my dad, I hear the voice of you in my mind. I gotta find out who killed my dad, I hear the voice of you in my mind so…" Yuki looked down as he heard this, what kind of pain has this girl really been through, he wandered and Ryuko continued.

"My blood is pumping. I'm ready to fight when you are. Let's let no one break the bond that is ours. Show them what it means to be a shining star. You have my body. Let's fight as one." She sang and opened a eye as the water washed the soap from her body, looking in Senketsu's direction through the curtain, having had a predetermined understanding with each other.

"Can't move my feet in the dark. I don't wanna be all alone… Can't feel the heat in my blood.

Do you remember what he said?"

"Don't lose your way in your mind, We have to be as one. Don't be afraid, my sweetheart. This is the way to be more strong. Harbour my deep secret. It makes me so blue. Run through this game, before my body is dry."

"I really need you with me. Help me to stay focused. I wanna be complete. Fight as one with me. Let's take 'em down. Be a shining star. You have my body. I'm ready to fight when you are." As the song finished, the water was turned off, and the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back could be heard. Yuki finally got up and got himself dressed. By the time Ryuko had left the bathroom he had already put on pants and his belt, and was fumbling in his dresser for a shirt. Ryuko stepped out of the bathroom with Senketsu back on, a mass of steam following her out, and she was drying her hair with a towel.

"Good morning my little warrior princess." He greated with a smile as he pulled her close to him after grabbing ahold of her hips. Ryuko blushed and let herself be pulled to him. She looked up at the boy and pressed her hands against his chest as they locked in the embrace. "So was last night to your liking princess?" he said with a bit of a purr. "Yes very. Thanks, I really needed that." she confirmed with a smile. "Anytime, it doesn't have to stop here you know." He offered as Ryuko's blush deepened. "If you will accept my request, and become my serious girlfriend, you can have it as much as you desire." He tempted. "Yuki.. I really dont know... Mako took me in when I had nowhere, and no one. Shes my best friend.. and well.. we've ended up accidental fuck buddies. Tho being silent and under blankets in the dark does get old I admit." She admitted. "Well then if you change your mind, you know where to find me." he soothed, and she smiled, kissed him gently.

Ryuko nodded at him, and slipped from his hold, poking his side as she did. Now get a shirt on~ We have to get to school, besides, I need to stop at home first. Meet you outside class?" She asked as she went toward the door. "Sure." he smiled as she slipped out the door.

As Ryuko walked down the streets of the slums, she couldn't help blush at how much she enjoyed the night before, but she felt overwhelmingly guilty for it as well. She had betrayed Mako, fuck buddies or not they still had a bond that went deeper then best freindship and fuck buddies. And she knew it. Plus what if Mako panicked when she didn't come home, then the whole family might be looking forward. Her little act of selfishness might have hurt the very family that ment everything to her now.

As she reached the alley the Mankanshoku back alley doctor's home and clinic, she noticed the inside front doorway light was still on in the dimly lit morning sun. She gently and quietly opened up the front door and saw Mako curled up by the door. Had she waited for her all night? Ryuko's heart sank as she stepped inside, and slipped down to the ground near Mako's head before lifting Mako's head into her lap and resting it there. Mako felt the movement and warmth of Ryuko's body and shifted comfortably in her sleep, stretching out a bit. Ryuko smiles and moved some of Mako's bangs from her face and let herself lightly pet at Mako's head as she laid there.

Ryuko stayed with her like this until the alarm to get up from school sounded in the distance. Mako snapped awake an sleepily snapped her head around. "Ryuko Chan... Ryuko Chan!... Are you home yeet?!.. She mumbled and Ryuko smiled. "Just now. Yeah." "Ryuko chans back!" Mako exclaimed and Ryuko let out a little giggle. "Yeah. Sorry Mako. I fell asleep at Yuki's I was just too tired from the day you know? Sorry I worried you." Ryuko apologized, not lying, but not telling the entire truth either. "Oh its ok Ryuko chan! Your back now. Thats all that matters." She said with a smile. Ryuko returned the smile and the pair stood up, Mako brushing some dust off of herself. "You didn't stay up all night waiting for me did you?" Ryuko asked, worried about the answer that she already knew. "Of course! I was worried sick, I thought some weirdo ambushed you and knifed Yuki." She said making the mannerisms of each as she spoke, per normal for Mako. Ryuko's heart sank and she gave a halfhearted nervous smile. Well next time, I'll try and have someone let you know if im staying out all night, ok? Ryuko felt like shit, for lack of a better word. After her actions the previous night, she doubted she was even worthy enough to so much as speak to Mako. She didn't know if Mako would find out anytime soon, and she hoped Mako never had to, the thought of a depressed Mako was unfeasible.

Ryuko followed Mako into the house and they ate the breakfast Mako's mother had made, slipping back into normality. Once they had eaten the girls left for school, and when Mako reached for Mako's hand, she happily took ahold of Mako's with a smile. They hoped on the tram that took students to the slums to the school at the highest point in the city, and when they arrived again, Ryuko endured another fight, it took a bit longer than normal, for she underestimated her opponent at first and she was still sore damn near all over her body, and not back at top shape yet. Once it was over Ryuko plopped over onto the ground panting and groaning. "God DAMN IT… Well at least its over.." she breated, and Mako was the first over to her, helping her stand, and leading her off to class. Yuki watched from afaras it happened, and began to get rather annoyed at the girl from before that had butted into his moment with Ryuko before class, was touching Ryuko so much. Best friends or not, Ryuko was his in his mind. Even though she didn't say yes to a serious relationship, he wouldn't have someone tempting what was his away from him.

Ryuko and Mako walked down the hall, Ryuko slightly limping, when Yuki appeared infront of them out of nowhere. "Ryuko chan! Are you ok?!" He exclaimed as he grabbed ahold of her free arm, and yanking her into his arms before she could react, and forcing Mako's hand from Ryuko. "Y-Yuki? W-What are you-" she attempted. "I knew you were a fighter, I just thought like usual school fist fight sort. Not full on serious stuff!" He exclaimed as Mako looked on in confusion. "Come, lets get you to a nurse" He said pulling her by the shoulder with him, aiming to separate her from Mako. Ryuko attempted to protest, insisting she was fine and this is normal. Once she slept it off she'd be fine, but he wouldn't take no for a answer. The farther they walked, Mako followed them. As she did this, Yuki picked up speed and tightened his grip. Soon Ryuko noticed this, and drug her heels into the linoleum. "For Christ sake Yuki let me go!" She said and managed to get out of his grip. "Yuki I know what your doing. And I already told you I'd think about it. Forget our arrangement." She said fumining, grabbing ahold of Mako's hand as she caught up. "Actually, ya know what? Here's your answer." She yanked Mako forward by the arm, dipping her backwards, and kissing her gently. She stayed this way for a bit, as the pair blushed and Mako relaxed in Ryuko's hold. Then Ryuko broke the kiss and they stood back up straight.

Ryuko glared at Yuki who was looking at them awestruck. Ryuko still had ahold of Mako's hand and Senketsu's cloth eye looked up at her. Ryuko could tell if he had a visible mouth in this form, he'd be smiling at her choice. "Hey Mako?" Ryuko asked, "Yeah Ryuko chan?" "Remember when you were telling me about what people do on dates and stuff and how you want one someday.?" "Of course Ryuko chan! It sounds so fun!" Mako yelped in excitement at the subject Ryuko brought up. "Well we already do most of the things they do on dates. I'm going to be honest with you, that's what Yuki asked me to go on with him yesterday. Its why I was gone all day." She said, finally letting on the whole truth. "OOOOH! Really? So that's what he asked you before class?" "Yup. Now I want to take you on one Mako." Ryuko said honestly with a blush. Yuki's blank confusion turned into pure anger, and he glared at Ryuko as she spoke. "Oh! Yay! Of course I'll go Ryuko chan!" And with that Yuki snapped, Yuki shot forward, grabbing Mako by the neck and pinning her to the wall by the throught. She Writhed in pain against Yuki's palm trying to breath. "Mako!" Ryuko yelled, and ran forward, attempting to pull him off her, but before she get that far, he grabbed ahold of Ryuko's throat as well. He slamed Ryuko into the ground, so she landed on her stomache. Ryuko's eyes slapped wide open as blood forced its way out of her throat and projected out of her mouth. He then pinned her down that way, by standing on each of her arms. Ryuko trembled in pain and still struggled to get free. Mako was losing air fast, she couldn't breathe.

Right before Mako passed out from loss of oxygen, Mako used the last bit of air she had, to scream three words, "GAMAGORI SEMPAI! HELP!" And after that she made one last choking sound before her entire body went limit. Yuki smirked and through Mako against another wall with enough force to make a large creator in the plaster, and Mako's body fell limply to the ground. "MAKO! NO!" Ryuko screamed, struggling even harder to move. Yuki shifted gears, and reached beneath him and grabbed Ryuko by the neck. "Shut the hell up for once, whore." He snapped before slamming her repeatedly into the wall he had pinned Mako to, and slamming her into the wall by the head, screamimg bloody murder as this occurred because that was all she could do.

By the third slam, Ryuko was knocked unconscious and given a very bad concussion, worse then Mako had. Yuki threw Ryuko's limp body over beside Mako, and walked forward to finish his dirty work. Just as he did he heard extremely heavy, and fast footsteps coming his way. So heavy infact it shook the ground.

As the pounding got closer Ryuko managed to regain about half consciousness, and noticed she was laying on the ground beside Mako. Ryuko was engulfed in pure pain and couldn't make her legs or torso move. She managed to faintly whisper for Mako, and managed to slowly move her hand to Mako's as she laid there, slipping her hand beneath Mako's. Yuki kept stomping toward them, ignoring the shaking of the floor as the thuds grew closer. "Mankanshoku!" Came a familiar deep and angry voice, with a well hidden hint of worry. Gamagoori, the disciplinary committee chairman. As Ryuko heard Gamagoori's voice, she let the exhaustion that was being caused by her massive concussion, engulf her.

Gamagoori was now pissed, figuring out the boy that was heading toward the girls was the culprit of this attack. Matoi was laying on the ground, her head bleeding, and Mankanshoku was beside her unconscious and didn't seem like she was moving, or breathing. Just before Yuki reached the girls Gamagoori grabbed him by the neck with his massive hands, using the whip he pulled from his three-star Goku uniform to tie Yuki up so tight he could barely breath, as the barbs on the whip punctured his body. He tied the other end of the whip to his belt that was around his giant waist. Proportionate to his size.

Once that was done he bellowed straight over to the girls, picking Ryuko up very carefully, and setting her in one of his arms like you would cradle a baby, then just as carefully doing the same thing for Mako. Yuki had sense been knocked to the ground from Gamagooris movement and was still struggling with muffled screaming. A crowd was beginning to gather, drawn by Ryuko's screaming while she was attacked. Gamagoori turned to face the crowd, his face growing as red as the blood trickling down his arms from Ryuko's head wound. "GET BACK TO CLASS AND OUT OF MY WAY! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" He bellowed, bursting through the crowd, making a b-line for the infirmary. Yuki dangled behind him becoming covered in dust and being rammed into walls as Gamagoori made turns. Unconcerned about what was going on in the infirmary before hand, he broke the door down with a kick of his large foot. "THESE TWO NEED MEDICAL CARE! NOW!" He bellowed, as Kami Kyuto, the school nurse turned around quickly from the sudden appearance of the large man. Never had Gamagoori ever entered her infirmary unless he was carrying his comrades, and even then he wasn't this panicked. It was simply a no star female student and the girl with the Kamui that challenged Lady Satsuki's Junketsu.

"ITS IMPORTANT!" Gamagoori insisted. "A-Alright, set them down on a bed." Gamagoori did just that, setting Mako down first and Kami immediately checked her vitals. "Shes not breathing, her vitals are dropping!" She exclaimed as she ran and got an oxygen tank and mask, and placing the mask gently on Mako. As Gamagoori set down Ryuko, and as soon as he set her head down the pillow that was once white was covered in blood pretty fast. "Oh my god! A cracked skull too! Damn it Gamagoori what happened to these two!" Kami exclaimed after glancing over at Ryuko. "Sit her up, elevate her head for now. Use the blanket to try and staunch the bleeding." She yelled at him and Gamagoori listened. Kami ran over toward her office, and pulled a cart with Vital monitoring equipment out of it, as long as getting a IV. She went back to Mako and placed the IV. Kami had to get access to Mako's chest for the monitoring equipment to be placed, and used a set of surgical scissors to cut Mako's shirt in two. Gamagoori blushed as he saw Mako so exposed.

She placed the equipment on the girl and quickly found out Mako's heart rate dropping from the loss of oxygen. Kami lifted Mako's head a bit more, and that fixed the problem and she started to stabilize, then rushed to Ryuko. Kami took Ryuko from Gamagoori, flipped her over onto her side, and reaching through the back and sides of her head and hair for the wound, she found in halfway between the center of the back of her head and her ear. She parted the hair, and instructed gamagoori to hold the hair apart. Kami gathered more medical equipment, hooked her to a heart monitor like she had Mako, and threaded a surgical needle. "Gamagoori, hold her still. I don't want her waking up, moving, and I end up stabbing her in the skull, or stitching too tight." Kami instructed, and with a "Yes Ma'am" he did as he was told. Ryuko didn't even move an inch the entire procedure, and she wasn't put under any anesthetics. Ryuko's only movement was her faint and shallow breather as Kami sutured the would, soaking up the excess blood as she went.

Gamagoori kept his position as Kami got a rag and wiped the area clean, along with wiping down some of Ryuko's mostly bloodsoaked hair, also checking to see if she she had gotten any stray hair into the sutures, which she was glad she hadn't. Gamagoori held up Ryuko's limp figure as Kami bandaged the would around her head. First wrapping the fluffy soft gauze over the stitches and then wrapping it in normal gauze, and laying Ryuko back with her head tilted sideways. Once that was done she shooed Gamagoori from the ER. They were both out of immanent danger and had to strip Ryuko like she had Mako, and since he was no longer needed there was no reason for him to see two teenage girls in such a way.

Gamagoori sat outside the infirmary as Kami slipped off Senketsu, and hooked her up to monitors. Not knowing her blood type either, she drew a blood sample from her arm, a small sample, but one nonetheless, and tested it as she slipped a breathing air mask on her face after noticing her shallow breathing. Kami slipped a IV drip into Ryuko's arm and checked the rest of her body for life threatening injuries. She wasn't out of danger yet, she needed a lot of blood to make up for what she lost, and otherwise she was stable. She proceeded back over to Mako, checking her condition, and noticed the Mako's chest rising and falling on its own, and tilted her head gently back into a normal condition, then pulling the covers at the base of the bed that were folded neatly on each, covering both girls up, so others entering the infirmary wouldn't lay eyes on them in only their bras and underwear. Once all that was done the beep of the blood type identifying device beeped, and Kami proceeded over to it. Shocked by the type, the same as Lady Satuki, the only person with this particular blood type in the school able to give a transfusion. Kami sighed at the results and walked outside to Gamagoori.

"Well both are stable. Matoi isn't outta the woods yet but she is in dire need of a blood transfusion. The only donor on campus able to supply it is Lady Satsuki. I doubt she will give it, but can you submit the request? If she doesn't receive it, shes lost so much she could perish." Kami told him honestly, holding the clipboard with Ryuko's medical records on it to her chest. "I will see what I can do.. How is Mankanshoku?" He replied, looking up with worry not as well hidden as before, Yuki now passed out at Gamagoori's feet. "She's fine, she will live. They both have concussions, and if she doesn't wake up soon, assume shes slipped into a coma. But vitals wise, she fine. I'll inform Mankanshoku's parents, of the girls condition. What on earth happened?

Gamagoori kicked Yuki from beneath him, making him wake up and let out a muffled scream in agony. "A seemingly jealous boyfriend." Gamagoori responded. "I see.. Well. I Trust you will take care of him correct? But not too bad. I wont have a brute such as that in my infirmary with his victims just a few beds over." Kami chided. "Understood. I will inform Lady Satsuki." He said before turning and leaving. Kami looked down for a moment and sighed, lingering there for that moment, before turning and returning to her office to make the phone call she wished she didn't have to make.


End file.
